


no capes! (or why kara is not allowed to watch 'the incredibles' without alex’s supervision)

by swishoflight



Series: when you wish upon a star (or kara makes lena watch disney/pixar movies) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Identity Reveal, Pre-Relationship, the silliest fic you'll ever read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swishoflight/pseuds/swishoflight
Summary: “Stratogale! April 23rd, ‘57! Cape caught in a jet turbine! Metaman, express elevator! Dynaguy, snagged on takeoff! Splashdown, sucked into a vortex! No capes!"“She’s got a point, you know? Maybe we should have invited Supergirl to this Disney marathon of ours.”





	no capes! (or why kara is not allowed to watch 'the incredibles' without alex’s supervision)

_“No capes!”_

_“Isn’t that my decision?”_

_“Do you remember Thunderhead? Tall, storm powers? Nice man, good with kids. November 15 th of ‘58! All was well, another day saved, when… his cape snagged on a missile fin!”_

_“Thunderhead was not the brightest bulb…”_

_“Stratogale! April 23 rd, ‘57! Cape caught in a jet turbine!”_

“She’s got a point, you know? Maybe we should have invited Supergirl to this Disney marathon of ours.” Kara took a deep breath. She would _not_ fall into this trap again. Alex would have her head if she—

_“Metaman, express elevator! Dynaguy, snagged on takeoff! Splashdown, sucked into a vortex! No capes!”_

“I know we’re watching a kids’ movie, but—”

“It’s _not_ a kids’ movie!” Kara protested, giving her a fake pout. Lena rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

“Okay, darling,” Kara’s heart fluttered at the term of endearment. “A _family_ movie. Anyway, like I was saying before I was _so rudely_ interrupted,” a mock glare was sent her way. “I would love to pick the brain of whoever designed Supergirl’s suit. Or Superman’s suit, for that matter. There is no functionality to capes, at least that I can think of, so why incorporate them into the final designs at all?”

“They help with aerodynamics.” Kara responded, way too quickly. _Damn it_. “… Or so Supergirl told Winn that one time we had lunch together. Like, all three of us. Together.” Her hands started fidgeting with her glasses. Winn would mope for a week if he found out that (1) this conversation had happened, (2) this conversation had happened _without_ him, and (3) this conversation had happened without him _and_ his friend had downplayed his role in designing the supersuit. “Or maybe it was Winn who told Supergirl, I don’t remember, really, it happened so long ago.” _That wasn’t_ any _better._

“Really?” Kara could hear the skepticism in Lena’s voice. “It helps with aerodynamics?”

“That’s what _they_ said, I wouldn’t know. Why would I know? Hey, do you want more popcorn? I’m starting to get hungry again.” Kara grabbed the empty bowl and made her escape to the kitchen without waiting for Lena to answer. She took her time, heating the popcorn in a normal, look-at-how-human-I-am-exclamation-point, way hoping — _praying_ — Lena would let the topic go.

But, when she walked back into the living room:

“Wouldn’t a cape be detrimental to aerodynamics?” _Not letting it go, then._

“Well—”

“ _Oh_.”

“Oh?” Kara repeated, confused as to what conclusion Lena could have reach—

“It’s for the aesthetics of it! Of course.” _That is_ so _not it_. Satisfied with her conclusion, Lena grabbed a handful of popcorn and popped a few pieces into her mouth. Kara didn’t like the direction this conversation had progressed, but _there is nothing you can do about it_ , a voice sounding remarkably like Alex’s reminded her. At least this was better than facing an angry Alex because Lena had figured out the— “I would have imagined Supergirl was more of a ‘function over form’ type of gal, but I guess not. My PR team would certainly approve.”  

 _Oh, for Rao’s sake._ She could deal with Alex’s anger later. Lena was her best friend, she deserved to know. (And she couldn’t allow _Edna Mode_ of all Disney characters to steer Lena in the wrong direction.)

With a _whoosh_ , she disappeared into her room and came back with her supersuit on.

And three giant teddy bears in her arms.

“Kara?” If her heart hadn’t been beating so fast, she would have laughed at the puzzled expression on Lena’s face. Though if she was more confused by her being Supergirl or the giant teddy bears in her arms, she couldn’t tell. “What the— What’s going on?” It was probably the teddy bears.

“I’m Supergirl.”

“ _Obviously_.”  

“Okay, so,” Kara started setting the teddy bears down and propping them against the wall. “ _Bear_ with me.” She wanted to laugh at her own pun, she really did, but now was _not_ the moment; Lena was giving her her full attention. (Kara resisted the urge to shy away from her intense gaze.) “Imagine these,” she pointed at the bears, “are civilians caught in the middle of a battle between Supergirl,” she pointed at herself, “and your run-of-the-mill National City villain. Now imagine that the bad guy suddenly starts shooting at the civilians, and—” Kara jumped in front of the teddy bears, forming a shield around them with her cape. “Ta- _da_! Three lives are saved! Plus, _I_ wouldn’t get my cape caught in an express elevator or in a jet turbine.”

They stared at each other, the grin on Kara’s face slowly fading as she realized Lena wasn’t saying anything. The only sound in the apartment was the long-forgotten movie playing in the background. Dread had begun to curl in her stomach, when suddenly Lena’s laughter broke the silence.

“Kara, did you—” She was laughing so hard she couldn’t finish her sentence. Kara had never seen her laugh so unrestrainedly. (The sight was beautiful.) “Did you tell me you were Supergirl just to prove a fictional character wrong?”

“No!” Her cheeks started to burn. “I just wanted to show you that capes _can_ be useful! And they do help with aerodynamics, too!”

“So, _that’s_ how you flew on a bus, huh?”

“Shut up.”

 

*****

 

“Kara!”

“… Yes?”

“Could you tell me why Lena Luthor is downstairs at HR?”

“She’s signing the Supergirl NDA.”

“Explain.”

“She found out, Alex.”

“She ‘found out’? Meaning, what? You told her?”

“Pffft, _no_.”

“…”

“Okay, yes. But it’s not my fault! We were doing a Disney marathon because she hadn’t seen a lot of the movies and… It was my _duty_ , Alex. She told me I was her hero. What kind of hero would I be if I allowed her life to go on without the joys of ‘Big Hero 6’, and—”

“‘The Incredibles?’ Oh my God, Kara, please tell me you didn’t do the whole performance with the teddy bears.”

“Only an abbreviated version of it! I couldn’t let her fall into the clutches of the ‘no capes’ brigade.”

“Remind me to never let you watch ‘The Incredibles’ unsupervised again.”

“But—”

“ _And_ I will need to watch the sequel before you do.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, this was dumb. But I hope it at least made you smile. English is not my first language, unbeta'd, this is my first fic, yada yada. Feel free to send me a message on Tumblr @ohmycheese!


End file.
